Cursey
Academia Lee "Cursey" Cruz (ne Leopold Cruz Fernández de Calderón) is a student at Wankston University, where he serves as a backup goalkeeper for the school's ice hockey team (#26). He graduated in 2015 with a double major in Philosophy and Sports Sociology. He will return to Wankston in the 2015-2016 school year as a Philosophy graduate student with a focus on ethics in sports. He plans to become a lecturer. Prior to attending Wankston, he was a student at Memeston University. As a prominent Wankston legacy, his decision to apply at Memeston was a controversial one. It is unclear whether this had any bearing on his decision to transfer to Wankston after his freshman year. He remains close friends with former roommate Roonie, captain of the rival Memeston University ice hockey team. They never played hockey together. Early Life He is an only child. His mother and stepfather run an olive plantation on the Mediterranean coast in Andalucía, Spain. His father is a television producer best known for creating several shows with supernatural elements aimed at teenage and young adult audiences. Cursey grew up in Europe and is fluent in several languages. He played hockey, lacrosse and golf as a teenager before settling on hockey. He moved to the United States in 2010 and became a naturalized citizen in January 2014. He changed his legal name to Lee Cruz soon after. Life at Wankston U Upon transferring to Wankston, Cursey tried out for the ice hockey team. Reports differ as to whether it was a social experiment or a bet, but he has repeatedly (and colorfully) stated that he doesn't regret it. He took a year off from hockey in 2013-2014 to focus on his research. He joined the team again as a senior in 2014-2015, when Rinser and Coach Mack joined the Wangsters. He will remain on the roster in 2015-2016 as a reserve goalkeeper through his first year of graduate school. He has only played six shifts against Memeston; Memeston's Roonie scored a goal on the first of his shifts. On the Wankston-Memeston hockey rivalry: I don't enjoy playing against my old school, bro. I will if I have to, but I'd rather read on the bench, you know? His main contributions to the team are providing a soundtrack, troubleshooting plans both constructive and nefarious, and offering the occasional opaque comment on multiplatform narrative and character development. Cursey is an amateur photographer and has published both poetry and opinion pieces in the school newspaper. He runs a weekly meditation group, which has thus far not proven popular at Wankston. Personality Cursey has been described as "chill," a "badass drummer," and "probably a really cool professor eventually." His numerous tattoos are captured in a series of stunning portraits from his time as a life model. Like Roonie, he has a 'You Can Play' tattoo on his right bicep and is a vocal advocate for equal rights. He has an arrest record which predates his enrollment at WU. When pressed, he will admit that he enjoys a good fight as much as the next hockey player, adding that "property damage is not something intends to cause again in the future, but he can't make any promises." From what can be gleaned from his reading choices, tattoos, and T-shirt slogans, Cursey enjoys Halloween, philosophy puns, partners across the entire gender spectrum, baked goods, coffee, and alcohol. He also enjoys swearing softly in multiple languages. He supports the Chicago Blackhawks, "even though their logo is appropriative and I can't wear my Kane shirts anywhere." He can be found on Tumblr, where he talks about hockey and how to be an adult (sort of), and on Twitter, which might make future tenure a bit of an issue. Trivia * Leopold Cruz Memorial Hall (Cruz Hall) is named after his paternal grandfather, Leopold "Dick" Cruz Sáez de Tejada, a prominent alumnus and generous donor to the university. The building is referred to as Cruz Hall to distinguish it from the many other buildings on campus colloquially known as Dick building. * He often hangs out with his housemates, fellow goalie Kit Kat and right wing Jelly Bean. Kit Kat has spent time in Spain at Cursey's family home. They often hike, fish, golf, and cause mischief together. Kit Kat grows a beard during playoffs in solidarity with Cursey's somewhat lacking facial hair. Their apartment is known as the Haunted Mansion. * It was Roonie who convinced him to return to the team after Rinser transferred to Wankston. He somewhat resents the title of "babysitter." * He's been a fan of Coach Mack since he was a freshman. Getting on the ice during her shifts is, to this day, one of the most terrifying things he's ever done. * Two of his cousins are Catholic priests. He is agnostic, but occasionally attends Mass out of nostalgia and enjoys religious imagery, particularly depictions of St. Sebastian. * He pays particular attention to his fellow European teammates: "I wouldn't call myself a mentor, have you met me, bro? But we have to stick together. No one else gets our jokes. And no one else cares about our European leagues." * Cursey is an empathetic drunk. Category:Players Category:Wankston